Uragiri no Kajitsu
|song= Uragiri no Kajitsu |image= Fruit_of_Betrayal.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 裏切り の 果実 |english= Fruit of betrayal |performer=RE:BERSERK |attribute= |available= As a daily song on Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe shiroi hana saku akai bara ga juuji ni kimi wo kirisaku you ni uso wo oboeta tsumibukasa to senketsu ga yami wo someru hamerareta ashikase toraware no jiyuu no moto de kairaku ni ochiteku sono mi wo furueyou mite goran hito no yowasa wo uragiri no kanbi na hibiki wo kindan no kajitsu ni yubi wo kaketa tsumi wo oi yoru wo samayoeba ii sa ware ni wakai musume no chi wo sasage yo senketsu na akai ame wo furashi shitatari shojo no chishii wo nomi hosu bi wo te ni ireta mono wa eien wo shihai suru ware ni sakarau koto wa nanbito tari tomo yurusanu saa, sono mi wo sasage yo kono erizabeeto baatorii no mei ni shitagae mite goran hito no yowasa wo uragiri no kanbi na hibiki wo kindan no kajitsu ni yubi wo kaketa tsumi wo oi yoru wo samayoeba ii sa Source |-| Kanji= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe 白い花咲く　赤い薔薇が 十字に君を　切り裂くように 嘘を覚えた　罪深さと 鮮血が闇を　染める 嵌められた足枷　囚われの自由のもとで 快楽に落ちてく　その身を震えよう 見てご覧　人の弱さを 裏切りの甘美な響きを 禁断の果実に指を かけた罪を追い　夜を彷徨えばいいさ 我に若い娘の血を捧げよ 鮮血な赤い雨を降らし 滴り処女の血強いを飲み干す 美を手に入れたものは永遠を支配する 我に逆らうことは何人たりとも許さぬ！ さあ、その身を捧げよ このエリザベート・バートリーの命に従え 見てご覧　人の弱さを 裏切りの甘美な響きを 禁断の果実に指を かけた罪を追い　夜を彷徨えばいいさ Source |-| English= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe A white flower blossoms as a crimson rose carves you into a cross. I remember all of your lies– Sin and freshly spilled blood stain the night. The shackles chaining you down shall lead you to freedom Now let us fall to pleasure, and tremble under its might. Behold, the fragility of humans, the sweet fruit of betrayal, the consequences of laying a finger upon that forbidden fruit. Go forth and wander the night, chasing after your sins. Present to me the blood of a young maiden So that the crimson, blood-red rain may fall Now drink every last drop of this virginal blood For those who procure this beauty shall rule forevermore Whomever it may be, those who defy us shall not be forgiven! Now, offer up that body And swear allegiance to Elizabeth Bathory, The Blood Countess! Behold, the fragility of humans, the sweet fruit of betrayal, the consequences of laying a finger upon that forbidden fruit. Go forth and wander the night, chasing after your sins. Source Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|298 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|398 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|571 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|12 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|873 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:RE:BERSERK Category:Songs Category:Daily Song Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Mio Yamanobe Category:Ban Jumonji